


Broken

by LAMB_BITES



Category: This is My House (Jordan Underneath)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gore, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMB_BITES/pseuds/LAMB_BITES
Summary: You;re feeling all sick inside.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 1 whole day its probably not great hghghgh. read my fic 'Beast' first pls it'll make more sense i guess this is like. just a short mini sequel or smthn

It never wanted this.  
It never meant for this to happen. Anything but this.

 

It was bound to happen eventually, but not like this. Never like this. Never this soon. And it was all it's fault.

 

  
The beast was not used to having to be so gentle. Not used to dealing with something so fragile without ill intent towards it. Injuries were bound to happen. It started with Liam's broken leg, years ago, when it didn't care very much about his well being.

  
At some point, his other leg got broken too. It roughly dropped him onto the food table without thinking, only to quickly regret it as it heard a loud shout, and cracking, looking down to see bone sticking through Liam's previously fine leg. He was crying and whimpering, and holding as still as he could to not make it worse. It gently scooped him up, a worried, or maybe guilty expression on it's face.  
"Oh, dear... Have you mucked up another leg?" It gently poked at the bone sticking out, blood pouring from the wound, and dripping onto the hand that held Liam. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have dropped you like that... I forget how fragile you are." It let out an anxious sounding chuckle.

 

"It... It's okay." Liam said between breaths, and tears. "I-it was an accident. You didn't mean it..." He bit his lip as his voice cracked from the pain.

 

It remained in guilty silence for a moment. But it also looked... curious. Curious about the wound, as it gently tapped the sharp bone with it's finger. It spoke. "I think... I think we should try and put the bone back inside. So that you aren't dragging it and the wound around, getting it dirty. Putting it back is the only way I can get to bandaging it later. May I?"

 

Liam's eyes widened, and he looked very obviously frightened at this idea. But... it had a point. "I... I guess..."

 

It smiled. "Thank you." It gently grabbed hold of poor Liam's leg, "Feel free to bite something to hold back any yelling." before sort of roughly pulling it, and twisting it. It crunched loudly, and Liam gritted his teeth, digging his nails into the palm of it's hand, trying to choke back his urge to scream. Not that it hurt it. Tears streamed down his face as the beast he strangely grew to love twisted and twisted, shards breaking off, until the bone slowly grinded into place, back beneath skin an muscles. Blood now stained it's fingers, and it's palm, and little shard of bone stuck to the icky sticky red mess. It brought it's finger and thumb up to it's mouth, and lapped it all off, eyeing the sort of... gaping wound in his little boyfriend's leg. Liam was panting heavily, and it felt him shudder when it got to cleaning the bloodstains and bone shards off it's fingers. "There! I fixed it." It said proudly, patting Liam on the head. It knew Liam liked being patted. Maybe that would help stop his crying? Maybe that would make him feel just a little better. "... I'm sorry... I know it hurt. I'll patch it up the best I can, okay?"

 

Liam sniffled and nodded, unable to help the little smile that spread across his face when it placed a big, gentle kiss atop his little head.

 

It did patch up his leg the best it knew how. But he was never able to use that leg again. Two legs down.

 

One time, they were snoozing together. Well, Liam was snoozing. It was just resting, without sleeping. It made the mistake of rolling over, forgetting Liam was there, but quickly remembering as it heard muffled crunching and yelling. It quickly got up, panicking for a second as it's eyes scanned over Liam. His right arm was bending the wrong way, and he was breathing shallowly. Again, he was gently scooped up, and held close to the monster's front, neck, whatever. "Oohhm oh no oh no... I'm, so sorry, I, I forgot you were there, I..." It tried to apologize, nervously chewing it's free hand. "Are you okay?"

 

Liam shakily stood up, crying again, sniffly and snotty, holding his arm. "I... My arm, i-it's.. I think it's broken..." He said between shallow breaths. "And... My insides hurt..." He whimpered. "I-I'm having a hard time breathing..."

 

"I'm so sorry, little Liam, I swear, it was an accident... ohh, I, I'm sure with time you'll feel better! Just be patient, and it'll all be okay... Do you want to go back to your cage to rest, so we don't risk another accident?"

 

"U-uhm... y-yes please, but... don't leave me, at least until Ii'm back asleep? Please..." He requested.

 

It nodded. "Of course."

 

  
Liam could never use that arm again. And he quickly grew weaker, and weaker, and sicker. He threw up and coughed up blood, and often complained about organ pains. He got to where he could barely move, with three broken limbs, and broken ribs, and ruptured insides. He said he could barely breath. It was worried. So very worried. He tried to tell him he'd get better, tried to believe he'd get better, but he just kept getting worse. He barely moved. He barely ate or drank. All he could do was lay around, in pain.

 

It spent all it's time at his cage, watching him, making sure he was breathing, doing what it could to take care of the poor thing. Trying to get him to drink, eat, anything.

 

One day, he said to it, with tears in his eyes, blood and bile staining the corners of his mouth, and the blankets of the cage. "I... I don't think... I'm gonna make i-it, big guy..."

 

It scoffed. "What do you mean?"

 

"I'm... I'm not gonna live much longer..." His voice cracked, starting to break into sobs.

 

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that, that's stupid!" It snapped, rattling the cage a little. "You'll be fine! You, you just need to be patient! Just a few more days, I'm sure, and... and you'll be okay...!" It was furious. Liam would never leave it! He couldn't! It was impossible. Just a few more days. Just a few more days, and It'll all be fine.

 

This made the crying louder. "I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry..." He sobbed, and hiccuped.

 

It took a moment to calm itself, ceasing it's cage shaking, and taking a deep breath. "It... It's okay. It's okay. Sshh, shhh..." It cooed, opening the cage door and petting Liam as gently as it could without crushing him.

 

"It'll all be okay."

 

 

3 days later. It happened. It came to check on Liam.  
"Liam, dear? Are you awake?" It said, gently, opening the door and tapping him. No response. Tap tap. No response. "Liam?"

  
Tap tap. No response.

  
"Liam...? Babe?"  
It watched. Looked closely. He wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. It felt a feeling of dread rising.  
It shook the cage lightly, starting to panic. "Little babe? Liam? Hey! I'm speaking to you! Wake up!" It shook harder.  
No response.  
It scooped Liam up out of the cage, trapping his body within it's fist, and shaking him again. It planned to stop shaking once it heard yelling. He never yelled. It opened it's hand, and looked down at Liam.

 

It dawned on it that Liam, had passed away.

It felt it's eyes tearing up, and it began to shake. "No, no no, no no no, no, no..." Large tear drops fell onto it's hand and the body of Liam. It cupped him to it's chest gently, crying openly, a shaky, devastated mess. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

 

It stayed like this for a long time.

Until eventually, it could cry no more. It took another look at the body.  
It missed him. It missed him already. Dearly and deeply.

  
What about the body?

He couldn't just leave it to rot. Leave it for the vermin to eat. It couldn't stand the thought. They didn't deserve Liam to be a part of them.

  
A part of them

  
It's eyes widened, staring at, almost through the body.

 

Slowly, it picked the broken little body up by the arm, and opened it's mouth, dangling it over like it did many prey before.

 

But Liam wasn't prey.

 

It dropped the corpse into it's open mouth, feeling sick as soon as it passed it's lips. The corpse lay upon it's tongue, for a minute, for two. It steadily moved Liam's body throughout it's mouth, sort of swishing it around, before trapping it between it's teeth.

 

More crying. More tears. It's eyes burned with them.

 

It gradually moved it's teeth up n down, not biting all the way through at first, teeth almost bouncing off of the body.

 

Liam didn't deserve this.

 

It finally bit all the way down, crunching and crushing through the skull, and the ribs, cutting open the abdomen and letting out the organs. It felt the brain squish under it's teeth. It started to chew and grind away at the body, slowly, mutilating it within it's mouth, crunching away at all the bones and turning the flesh and organs to mush, blood trickling down it's throat. It moved the mutilated mess from his cheek to atop it's tongue, shuddering and shaking heavily, it's gag reflex making it a challenge to swallow. A couple tries, and the beast forced it down, breathing heavily as it felt it move down it's throat, all the way to it's stomach. It felt nauseated, heavily. It's breathing was ragged, placing a hand on it's belly as it cried. It started gagging, falling to the floor, putting both hands over it's mouth, then it's throat, trying to soothe the burning of bile rising, before it suddenly spewed black and red, sort of thick, lumpy, gory vomit, all over the ground, and all over itself, badly staining it's fur. Stream after stream, it never felt so sick in it's life. It breathed hard, hoping it was finally done puking. It felt beyond exhausted. Beyond devastated, beyond broken inside. It shakily held itself up by the arms, before collapsing onto it's side on the floor, in it's own puke, curling up in a ball and sobbing.  
It felt it could lay there for hours. It felt it could never get up.

 

 

  
It didn't want get up.


End file.
